Even the strong fall
by bonesmad
Summary: She's still here, but it doesnt look good. Can she make it? Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_This can't be it __for her. No way. She is way too strong for this. _Booth thought as he strode down the bleached white halls. Away from the room where she had broken the news to him. Away from her. Away from all the thoughts running through his head Four years on they had finally gotten together. Finally gotten it right. And now three months into what had been the best relationship he had ever been in this happens. He had begun to think he had found the woman he was to spend his life with, but now… now she had only a few weeks to live. He only have a few weeks left with her. He stopped and stared down the long hall. It seemed to go on forever. He couldn't see the end. The last few hours replayed in his head. He had woken up that morning and realised that she wasn't in the bed beside him. He heard her in the bathroom. Getting sick. He went into her and she was vomiting into the sink. When he stepped closer he saw that the majority of what was in the basin was blood. She had turned to him and weakly said,

"Booth I think I'm sick." She had then collapsed into his arms. The next hour was a blur to him. An ambulance arrived, even though he couldn't remember ringing them, and they were both taken to the hospital. That had been ten hours ago. They had done tests upon tests and finally they had given her answer. She had never complained about feeling sick so this was the last thing he had ever expected.

"Booth…" she had said when he had gone back onto her room. He took in just how small and frail she looked on the grey white sheets. "..The doctors have just been and they have my test results back." He went up beside her and she reached out for his hand. He took it and kissed it. "Booth… Seeley I have cancer."

_Cancer_ the word ran through his mind and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. This wasn't right. He had just left the room, walked out he couldn't even believe that he had left her there lying in the bed. Turning around he went right back in. he strode over to her and went down on his knees beside the bed.

"Maybe their wrong maybe the test was wrong. We could get them to do it again… we could…" she put her hand to his lips.

"Booth they're certain. It has been spreading for months now and it's too late. They can't treat it. It's terminal"

"You can't ha…I mean you're sure."

"Booth I looked at the results myself." She eased herself up in her bed and he saw a pained expression cross her face. "Come on Booth let's not dwell on this. Lets just make the most of the time we have." She smiled at him.

"Which is how long…"

"Two months at least." She said softly.

"Two months… oh Bones." He began rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, and she relaxed at the feel of his rough skin on her hand. As she eased back in the bed she felt something on the back of her hand. A single silent tear.

_**Ok what do you think? Should I continue??? **_

_**Lol**_

_**Gracie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As his tear fell Brennan felt her heart break some more. The second she had heard her results she felt her world fall apart. For a while now she had known she was sick but had, had no idea of the severity of it. _Cancer._ Of all the things she had been through this was going to be what got her. Then it got worse. She realised that she would have to tell Booth. The last few months had been bliss for her. She had felt so loved and for once, she was about as happy as she ever could be. But now, now that would change. She decided there and then that she was going to be strong, she was not going to let him see just how much this was killing her inside. But when she told him, and he dropped her hand and left the room, she lost the little strength she had brought together. He hadn't said a word, his eyes had just gone dead and he had left. A few months ago she didn't need anyone, she could get through whatever was thrown at her but now she had to admit that she didn't see herself getting through this without him. He had to come back. She needed him to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Angela fell down onto Brennan's bed causing her to shift. Booth heard his girlfriend groan slightly. "Bren..." She said and she began crying. Hodgins bent down, with tears in his own eyes and put his arm around her. Zach stood stunned and unable to say a word. Cam spoke next.

"They're sure?" She spoke with such sincerity that Booth was taken aback. He knew better then most that Brennan and Cam had a very tense relationship.

"Yes." Brennan replied, and then looked at Angela. "Ange, please don't." Brennan went to sit up and Booth jumped out of his seat to help her. She put her hand out to stop him. "Ok let's get this straight. I may be sick…" they all looked at her. "…Ok very sick. But that doesn't mean that I need you all fawning over me like… oh I don't know. I just don't want that ok. I want to get on with life as normal. Ok?" Angela sniffed and straightened up.

"Bones." Booth sat down beside her and took hold of her hand. "You don't need to go through this alone." She looked into his eyes and saw the compassion and love she had always seen in his eyes but had only recently realized what it was.

"I know, Booth and I don't want to." She raised his hand to her cheek and left it there. They all sat in silence for an age.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Booth was over-supportive was an under-statement. He refused to let her out of his sight for longer then absolutely necessary. When she decided to go home he refused to try and talk her out of it like everyone had begged him to. Angela, Hodgins and Zach all insisted that she would be more comfortable in hospital but Booth said he just wanted her to be happy. She wanted to be at home and that's what she got. Only when he got her back to her home did he realise just how sick she was. He saw that over the last few months she hadn't been herself but he had been so caught up in their new relationship that he hadn't even realised just how much she had changed. She hadn't been as eager to go out in the field with him. She had been eating much, much less then normal. And she just hadn't been putting as much into their arguments as she used to. He should have seen the changes but he had missed them all. And now she was dying slowly before his eyes.

He opened the door to her apartment with one hand while holding a bag of messages in the other hand.

"Bones?" he got no reply "I brought you some groceries." He heard movement in a room off the hall. "Bones?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry I fell asleep." Brennan said coming out of the living room to him.

"I brought food!" Booth grinned and held up the brown bag.

"Great." Bones smiled. "I just need to get a jumper, I'll be right back." He watched her as she walked away. Over the last week she had gotten thinner and paler. He turned and began unpacking the messages. He opened the cupboard under the sink and saw the pasta salad he had made her that morning for lunch in the bin. He moved it aside and saw her breakfast underneath. He heard her enter the kitchen.

"Bones, have you stopped eating?"

"What? No"

"Bones I left you for a few hours to go to work and you threw out two meals."

"I'm just not hungry today." He looked at her. She was wearing his fleece and had her arms wrapped around herself. He shook his head and went over to her. Taking her in his own arms. He felt just how small she had gotten. She fit perfectly into his arms. After a minute he felt her body shake. She was crying.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Booth I cant do this anymore." She said into his chest

"What?..."

"I cant just sit here all day and wait to get sicker. I need to go to work."

"Bones I don't know… do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Booth I don't care if it's a good idea. I just know that that's what I need to do."

"Alright…alright." He slowly let go of her and took out his phone. "I'll be right back." He went and rang Cullen. To ask for some time off. Cullen asked was it to take care of Brennan. Booth was shocked and wondered how Cullen knew about the cancer.

"Miss Montenegro called me to let me know. She seemed certain that neither you nor Dr Brennan would tell me."

"Right Sir. Sorry."

"Booth I'm putting you a months paid leave." Cullen said.

"Thank you sir." Booth hung up the phone and went back to Brennan.

"Ok Bones. I'll take you in for a while tomorrow but if you get tired of feel sick at all you're coming straight home. You understand?"

"Yes sir!" she said laughing weakly.

"And now you're going straight to bed to get some rest."

"On one condition." She said walking towards him.

"Yes Bones?"

"You come with me…" she smiled.

"Well…I am pretty tired." He threw her a full blown charm-smile.

"Booth are you toying with a sick woman's request?"

"I'd never do that…" he placed his forehead on hers and kissed her nose lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth woke the next morning in the same place he had for the last week. In her bed. The difference was that morning she wasn't beside him. He panicked. The last time that happened they had ended up in the hospital. He shot up.

"Bones!" he headed straight to the bathroom, but when he got to the door she called back.

"I'm in my wardrobe Booth." Booth did a small u-turn and went to the smaller room on the opposite side of her bed. Opening the door he found her standing in her pajama pants and bra, with two blouses in her hands.

"I can't decide what to wear to work today." He smiled at how confused she looked. Then he noticed just how much thinner she had gotten. Her ribs were all clearly visible through her skin and for a split second she reminded him of the victims they examined. Shaking his head he wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"Why are you worried? It's just work." He asked as he looked at her face in the mirror. She looked into his eyes.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm worried. I haven't been outside since I left the hospital. I canceled a book tour. I'm just…"

"It's ok I understand." He kissed her neck and went to leave. "Oh and I think the blue one suits you more. Shows off you figure." He grinned, using humor to try and hide his pain and fear.

"So I'll wear the white one then. Keep my figure for you." she smiled back. But he saw pain flash in her eyes. He silently prayed that his true feelings weren't as clear. Heading to the kitchen he sighed and took out her painkillers for her. He was dreading her going into work today. Terrified that it would somehow make her worse. Making breakfast he set the table and waited for her to come out. Ten minutes later she appeared. The blue shirt on. Hair tied back, and her work face ready. Refusing her breakfast she took her tablets, picked up her jacket and said she was going to drive herself in, and he found himself unable to argue with her. Quickly showering he got ready in record time and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the silent lab, he found her at work. She was already up on the platform where they had spent most of their years together. Thinking that it was too early for anyone else to be there, he shouted up at her.

"Bones don't just rush off on me again ok! You can't just leave me standing in the middle of your kitchen in nothing but my boxers so I can't follow you without the neighbors filing a report." Bones looked at him, and laughed looking at something behind him. He turned slowly and found himself face to face with Angela. Her grin was one of the biggest he had ever seen.

"Nice image G-man." She laughed and Booth looked back at Brennan hoping for some help but she had already turned back to her work.

"Ange. Isn't it too early for you to be here?" Angela leaned in towards him.

"I wanted to get here, to help you keep an eye on her." She moved away and smiled "But now I'm glad I got up that bit earlier, because the image of you in nothing but you F.B.I. undies in the middle of Bren's kitchen will keep me going until Hodgins brings me in my morning caffeine." She laughed and walked off to her office.

Booth strode up onto the platform and stood across from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I brought up some remains from limbo." She shrugged

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Booth I'm fine." she looked straight into his eyes. He just stood there for the next few hours as the lab filled up around them. After a while he saw her falter slightly and close her eyes.

"Come on Bones. Time to sit down for a while." He said going over to her side of the table.

"No Booth I'm fine." she said and he put his hands on his hips.

"Well if you don't rest for a while I'm going to break your number one rule." He raised an eyebrow.

"Booth no…" but he cut her off by kissing her. This caused the whole lab floor to explode with cat-calls and cheers. Brennan turned bright red and she shot a look at Booth.

"Booth I asked you to never ever do that while I'm at work!"

"I know, but you wouldn't listen. So now would you sit down please!" he said, still not removing his arms from around her waist.

"Alright." She reluctantly agreed. And Booth led her to her office. Once there she let her strong facade fall. She practically fell onto her couch and lay down. He looked at her as she closed her eyes.

"I'll wake you soon. You just get some rest." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

"But I'm not tired." she said, but he knew she was half asleep already.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!! Thanks for reading and please review!!**_

_**LOL**_

_**Gracie (bonesmad)**_

As he left her office he pulled the blinds and closed the door. Pausing for a minute he decided to go talk to Angela.

"Hey G-man." She smiled.

"Hi Ange." He slumped down on her couch.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"We know your not."

"I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"Has she spoken about it to you?"

"No all she's said is that she can't just wait to get worse."

"I still can't believe that this is happening!"

"I know. Angela I just don't know how to cope." Booth said. Angela had been expecting this for while now.

"Booth…" she started, but he cut her off.

"I mean it's been a week already and times running out. This time two months down the line I mightn't have her anymore."

"Booth don't talk like that."

"I know I shouldn't but…"

"You need to find out what she wants and make it happen Booth. Make her happy and it will fall into place for you."

"You think?"

"I hope." Angela sat down beside him. "She can't die Booth. She just can't." Booth put his arm around Angela, and they sat there for the next hour.


	8. Chapter 8

Going back into her office he found her still fast asleep. Knowing that she wouldn't appreciate being left to sleep away the whole day. Gently rubbing her arm he woke her.

"Come on Bones time for more medication."

"Booth I have three doctorates I don't need you to nurse me!" she snapped, sitting up.

"I know that." He sighed trying to keep his patience. "I only do it cause I love you alright Bones." She froze. And he immediately went beside her. "What's wrong Bones? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. it's just…" she stopped and looked at the ground.

"Just what?" she looked into his eyes.

"That's the first time you've ever said that." He realized what he had said.

"Oh sorry. I…" she smiled.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I love you too Booth." He felt himself beam with pride.

"Can I just ask. Why don't you call me Seeley?"

"You said once that only your mother calls you Seeley and you don't like it when other people do. That's right isn't it?" She tilted her head.

"That's right. I just don't remember ever telling you that."

"Well you didn't. You told Cam and I just over heard. Sorry."

"It's ok." And he pulled her into a hug.

"Booth…" she said into his chest.

"Yes Bones?"

"Move in with me?" she looked up at him.

"I practically have."

"I know but… Officially?"

"I'd love too!" and he hugged her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day passed quickly and he managed to talk her into going home at half past four. When they arrived back at her place, Booth took her to the hospital for a check up. She wouldn't let him in with her and when she came out all she said was that everything was the same. Once they arrived back at her place he sent her to bed for some rest.

The next day Booth employed Hodgins and Angela's help in moving all his things. Angela was ecstatic. Booth heard her mutter something to Brennan about _'stage six'_. It took less then four hours to move the entire contents of Booth's apartment into her larger one. Once they were done Brennan asked Angela to go out with her for a while, saying that they needed to talk. Booth and Hodgins were sitting on Booths couch that had recently taken up residence in Brennan's living room.

"You want a drink man?" Booth asked.

"Yeah please." Booth grabbed two bottles from the fridge and sat back down. Handing Hodgins one he said,

"Could you imagine thinking four years ago that I would be living with Bones now?"

"You'll kill me but four years ago I made a bet with Zach that you'd be living together within five years." He laughed as Booth shook his head. Then the mood changed.

"Did you imagine that she'd be this sick?"

"NO of course not. In-fact Brennan having a life threatening illness if one of the things that I once thought impossible."

"That's what I thought as well. I just can't get my head around it."

"I don't think I could handle this like you are Booth."

"Hodgins what are you talking about! I'm not handling this. I don't know how."

"Man you're doing great. Don't worry." Hodgins patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man."

_Meanwhile:_

Brennan and Angela were sitting in the park talking.

"Of course Bren. Of course I will." Angela said taking Brennan's hand.

"Ange aren't you going to think about it?"

"No. no I don't need to. I'll do it." Tears came to both women's eyes.

"Thank you Ange. Thank you." She hugged her best friend. "Now all I have to do is tell Booth."

"Don't worry sweetie he'll be thrilled but I think you should do the rest of your list first."

"I suppose." They hugged again.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Angela and Hodgins had left, Booth and Brennan sat on the couch and talked.

"Booth Angela got me to tell her what I want to do before…" She stopped. "…you know." She looked at the ground.

"Yeah? And what's on this list. Maybe I can help out with a few." He took her hand and smiled.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with all of them." She shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"Well you've already given me one of them. You moved in."

"That was on your list?"

"Yes. Booth over the last few months I've changed my view on a lot of things."

"Oh?" now he was really puzzled.

"Booth I want to marry you…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Booth I want to marry you…" When her words hit him, he was sure he was dreaming.

"You what?"

"I said I want to marry you. I know that I've always said that I believed marriage to be an outdated ritual, but since I've been with you my ideas have completely changed. Now I know that you mightn't want to since I wont be around for too long but…" He stopped her.

"Bones I'd love too." He kissed her.

_**Please R&R!!! I no it's ooc but remember she's dying… **_

_**LOL**_

_**Gracie**_


	12. Chapter 12

Grinning from ear to ear he stood up. As she rose to follow him he put his hands up.

"Wait right there!" rushing to their bedroom he went to his dresser and fished around in the drawer. Finding what he was looking for he grabbed it and went back out to her. she saw the large wooden box in his hand and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's…" he interrupted her as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Opening the box he took out it contents and kept them in a closed fist.

"Bones. You have no idea how happy I am right now. Now I know your feelings on the whole subject of marriage so I'm honored that you considered bending them slightly for me… for us. So since you've done so much already I'll understand if you don't want to wear this but I said I might as well ask." Opening his hand he revealed a diamond ring continuing talking he said, "It belonged to my grandmother." She just stared at it for a few seconds. For once her brain wouldn't help her. Looking up at him she smiled.

"Well are you going to put it on me or what?" grinning he slid it on her slim finger. "Perfect fit" she smiled again, and hugged him. Her feeling of euphoria quickly faded as she felt sickness wash over her. She was late taking her medication. She couldn't tell him. He would worry too much. Standing up she said something about needing to find the phone to ring Angela and flew to the kitchen. Quickly taking her pills she grabbed the phone and went to go back to him, but she froze. She was affianced. To Booth none the less. She was going to be married. She was going to be Mrs Seeley Booth. And the thought of it didn't scare her. A year or two ago she would have but everything she had that she would never see this day, but here it was.


	13. Chapter 13

"Angela I'm engaged." She said and all she got in reply was the loudest squeal she had ever heard. "Angela calm down." she laughed.

"Oh my God Sweetie this is brilliant. I didn't see this happening. So did he get down on one knee? Did…" she cut him off.

"I asked him." All she got was silence. "But he did have a gorgeous ring for me. It belonged to his grandmother." She smiled up at Booth, on whose lap her head was resting.

"SWEETIE!" another squeal. "I'm on the way over right now to see it."

"Good because I'm going to need your help. Were doing this in a week." The third squeal was heard. Brennan out down the phone she spoke.

"She's on her way."

"I heard." He smiled. As he just looked at her he began running his fingers through her hair, etching every second with her into his memory. He plucked up some courage and asked her what he had been wondering about since she had been admitted to hospital.

"Bones. I just want to ask before Ange breezes in and takes over the show and I don't see you until next Saturday… Do you want me to ring Russ?" she looked down at his chest for a few seconds.

"Yes. I'd like him to be there. I think." She paused again. "And I'd like my father there too." He blinked and looked at her. That had been the last thing he had expected her to say.

"Really?"

"Yes I'd like the chance to have one normal family occasion before I…" she couldn't finish that sentence.

"Ok I know." He kissed her forehead. "I know." Before she had rung Angela Brennan had said that she wanted to do it as soon as possible. He said that they would have to wait at least a week because his parents wouldn't be able to come down in time. They had then rang his church and found that the following Saturday evening was free. It even turned out that the church would even be decorated because there was some special public mass on the day before. Booth was really worried about having it so soon. Planning a wedding in a week is trying enough under the best circumstances, but with her condition he was really worried that it would be too much for her. But this was what she wanted to do. She would not be talked out of it. But now that Angela was going to help, it eased his worry slightly. They just sat on the couch until Angela rang the buzzer.

€


	14. Chapter 14

Booth drove away from the apartment building and pulled out his phone. He had quite a few calls to make. The first one was too his parents. Dialing a very familiar number he waited for an answer.

"Hey mom…It's good to hear you to… I have some news, is dad there?... good put me on speakerphone… hey Pop… ok, ok don't rush me… No it's good news… Parkers fine mom! Do you want to hear it or not… ok so are you free Saturday?... Great because I'd like you to come to my wedding… That's right I'm getting married!!... Calm down mom… yes you know her. Do you remember the girl I brought up with me at Easter?... yes my partner…Yes Temperance Brennan… I know she's nice mom that's why I intend to marry her…. No dad she's not pregnant… Well you shouldn't ask! I love her and we're getting married… so are you going to come... Great. I can't wait to see you… mom you know with all that squealing I think that you and Tempe's best friend will get on great! Could you ask Jared for me… thanks see you Saturday. Bye… I love you too." Booth smiled as his mother hung up the phone. The next number he dialed was Cullen. He told him about the wedding and invited him, his Boss seemed pleased for him, but also didn't seem surprised. Then Booth plucked up the courage to ask him what he had been ringing to ask.

"Sir is there any way you could pull a few strings and get Max Keenan permission to attend the wedding? It would mean the world to Bones."

"Consider it done Booth. See you Saturday."

"Thanks sir. But please don't tell him what's going on I'd like to tell him myself when I see him."

"No problem." They disconnected. As Booth pulled into Rebecca's drive his phone rang.

"Bro is it true!"

"Hey J. how are you?"

"I'm good. And according to mom so are you!"

"Yeah. I'm great."

"So your getting hitched to your partner."

"Yes. Yes I am. So will you come?"

"As long as I don't have to stand up there with you!"

"We made that promise years ago. You think I'd forgotten?"

"I doubt it. You could forget that we promised each other front row seats at each others weddings for the video camera!"

"I know!"

"Just so you know I love her books."

"You read them?"

"I had to. Mom left me no choice once she found out that she was your partner. She had them all read before you got together, and then she made the whole family read them."

"Oh."

"And from what mom says you could never stop talking about her. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her when you came up."

"Don't worry you were busy."

"Well I'll have plenty of time to meet her now."

"Well…"

"Seeley what's wrong?"

"She's sick Jared. Cancer."

"Oh I'm so sorry See. Do you want me to…"

"Yeah. I really would but I don't want to tell her anything about it until after the wedding. Ok?"

"No hassle. I'd do anything for my little bro you know that!"

"Thanks man."

"Bye Bro!"

"Bye." Booth sighed and got out of the car. Knocking on the door he put on a smile. Rebecca came to the door with a small girl in her arms.

"Hey Rebecca. Hi Rachelle!" he put his hand under the two year olds chin.

"What's up Seeley?"

"I need to talk to you and Parker."

"Ok come on in." she put Rachelle in a playpen in the kitchen and called up the stairs to Parker. The young boy ran down the steps and flew straight into his fathers arms.

"Dad!"

"Hey Bub." He smiled at his young son. "Now Park can you sit down I have some news."

"Ok." The boy sat on the couch and Booth sat on the table in front of him. Rebecca stayed in the door way.

"Ok Parker you know the way that Drew is like you other dad?"

"Yes."

"Well would you mind if you had a second mom too?" Rebecca gasped.

"That would be ok if…" he paused.

"If what Park?"

"If I know her."

"Oh don't worry you know her. In fact you really like her."

"Is it Cam?"

"What no it's not Cam it's Dr Brennan." Rebecca gasped again.

"Yeah! Oh Dad this is great I love Dr Bones!"

"I know. So you're ok with it?"

"Definitely!"

"Good because I want you to be my ring bearer on Saturday."

"Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes Bub I'm afraid you do."

"Oh well. It's still good. I have to go tell Drew." He ran out. Booth turned to Rebecca. She was smiling but her hand was still over her mouth.

"You're marrying Temperance?"

"Yes. You surprised?"

"Not really. I've known this day would come every since she asked me why I didn't marry you."

"She did that?"

"Yep. The same day you asked me if I wanted to marry you again, it was what two years ago?"

"Really I can't believe she did that!"

"Seeley I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks Rebecca."

"Can I just ask, why did you cancel Parkers visits for the next few weeks?"

"I didn't want him to see Bones."

"Why?"

"Rebecca she's sick. Dying" he said.

"What oh Seeley, no that's not right."

"I know. So you're all invited Saturday, I'll have Park's suit."

"Ok see you then." As He got to the door Drew came from the kitchen.

"Hey Booth Parker just told me. Congrats."

"Thanks Drew."

"See you Saturday." He left and Drew turned to face Rebecca. He saw the tears that had come to her eyes. "Are you that happy for him?"

"Drew Brennan's dying."

"What his fiancé?" she just nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Booth drove to the Hodgins' house. On the way he rang Zach and asked him if he would be one of his groomsmen. Zach was so stunned that he began to stutter. After a few minutes he got an answer. Zach said he would do it. By the time Booth arrived at Jack and Angela's home he had got Zach off the phone.

"Hey man." Hodgins said when he opened the door to Booth, "What's up? Angela rang and said your going to be staying here for a few days."

"O yeah I moved in and got kicked out all in the same day." He saw the look on Jacks face and laughed. "I got kicked out by _your _wife this evening and asked to move in yesterday by my future wife…"

"WHAT! You and Tempe are getting married!"

"Yes she asked me about four hours ago."

"This is great!"

"Thanks. So I was wondering if you would be my best man on Saturday?"

"Saturday! Gosh that's faster then me and Ange the first time we decided to get married."

"Well…"

"I know… hey why are you asking me? Don't you have a brother?"

"I do but I'd rather have you."

"Really? Thanks man."

"Now I have one more call to make. God help me."

"To who?"

"Her brother."

"Good luck." He left the room. Booth took out his phone and found the number. Dialing he waited for and answer.

"Hello?"

"Russ Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Seeley Booth."

"What's wrong is Tempe ok? Did she get worse?"

"She told you?"

"Yes."

"She's not worse don't worry. I need to talk to you about something else."

"Yeah?"

"Well I want to know if there's anyway you and you're family could come down here on Saturday?"

"Why?"

""Well I'm hoping, if it's ok with you, to marry your sister on Saturday." Silence "Russ I know you don't exactly like me but I love her, and I hope you'll support us."

"About time. I have been waiting for this call every since you tracked me down when you found mom and I met you and saw how you and my sister got along. I'm sorry it's only happening now though."

"Me too."

"I couldn't wish for a better man for my baby sister Booth. Or should I call you Seeley now?"

"Thank God, now all that I have to do is tell your father when I see him."

"Good luck."

"I had something else to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you be one of my groomsmen?"

"What really?"

"Yeah well I think it would mean a lot to Bones."

"I don't know."

"Please Russ."

"Alright. I'd love to. See you Saturday." He hung up. Hodgins had been ringing Zach When Booth was on the phone and he asked him up to the house. Calling Booth to the kitchen he showed him all the alcohol that he placed on the counter.

"Sorry I didn't have time to plan a better bachelor party."

"No hassle. Is Zach coming?" Hodgins nodded. "Then that's all I need."


	16. Chapter 16

She could still feel his lips on hers as she went back into the living room to Angela.

"Ok now you need to ring Cam and tell her to meet us in town. Then I want you to give me the phone numbers of all these people." She gestured to the guest list.

"Why do you want Cam to meet us in town?"

"Dresses of course!" Angela smirked. "While Booth is off telling everyone that you're marrying him we are going to find you the perfect.

Once Cam was asked to be a brides-maid they all agreed to meet in the local wedding boutique "Wedding-Belles" to find their dresses. The second she walked in the door she saw the dresses that she wanted as her brides-maids dresses.

"Ange they're the dresses I want for you and Cam." Angela looked at the ones she was pointing at. They were knee length halter necks, and were deep chocolate brown.

"They're lovely Dr Brennan much nicer then those purple ones we had to wear."

"I'll ignore that comment Camille. Bren you know what, they are the same colour of a certain F.B.I. agent's eyes." Brennan smiled.

"Really I hadn't noticed…"

"Sure. They're gorgeous sweetie. Now onto the most important one. Your dress…" the three women grinned and headed straight into the back of the shop. Brennan ignoring the dull pain in the pit of her stomach. She was going to enjoy this week no matter how ill she felt…

_**Hey! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews they're great!!! **_

_**Coming soon the wedding dress!!! Thanks again!**_

_**LOL**_

_**Gracie**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys! Thanks for reading!!! **_

_**I totally forgot to do this in all my last few chapters and stories so…**_

_**I don't own anything connected to Bones except season 1 & season 2 on DVD and the official companion book. But I wish I owned them all!!!!! (",)**_

_**LOL**_

_**Gracie**_

When the shop assistance found out when the wedding was she was determined to help them as best she could. Two hours, lots of laughter and about a hundred dresses later they found it. The dress that had been made for her.

Brennan had needed to sit down after she took off a white gown, that Angela had found, with a wide puffy skirt and sleeves that were just as extravagant. Angela and Cam continued searching through rack after rack. Just as Brennan let her eyes close Cam gave out a cry.

"I have it!" Cam shuffled through the dresses that had been brought out for them. Angela too managed to fight her way through frills and lace back to where Brennan was sitting.

"Let's see it!" she said. Cam handed Brennan the clothing she was holding.

"Go try it on and we'll see." Going into the changing room again Brennan took a good look at the dress. It was a lot simpler then all the others Angela and Valerie (the shop assistant) had gotten her to try on. Putting it on she knew that it was _the _dress. Made of a light weight ivory material, the dress fitted her perfectly. Just like the bridesmaids dresses it was a halter neck. It had a v neck that swept down her front showing off only appropriate skin. The entire dress was embroidered with flowers and boasted tiny sequins that made it shimmer with every movement she made. There was old fashioned buttons all the way down her back. The finishing touch was a thick, cream silk belt around her middle. The skirt barely skimmed the floor at the front and draped along the ground gracefully behind her. Stepping out of the dressing room she was greeted by three gasps. Then they all just looked on in silence.

"Somebody say something." She said looking at each in turn.

"Sweetie. No words can tell you how perfect it looks." Angela said with a tear in her eye.

"Really?" she twirled.

"Darlin' I say this to most of the girls that pass through here but with you I truly mean it. You look absolutely gorgeous." Valerie said nodding.

"It's stunning Temperance." Cam added. Brennan smiled and looked into the full length mirror. She had never worn something so pretty. True she had her share of dresses but none made her feel as elegant and refined as she did at that moment. She loved that feeling.

"So on to the rest. Hair up or down?" Angela shook her head and began talking again.

"Down I think. Maybe both. I don't know. I think I'll just leave that to you." Brennan said truly puzzled

"Don't worry we'll sort it all out for you." Cam said smiling and in the back of her mind she was thinking about how happy she was for her, for her and for Booth, despite what everyone thought she held no feelings of resentment towards Brennan. She had always known that she and Booth would never last. And she also knew that Brennan made him very happy and since he was her friend that was all she wanted for him, but she was really upset that it was under these circumstances. Brennan returned to the changing room, taking off the dress she put it back on the hanger. As she ran her fingers across the needlework she smiled again. Then her vision blurred, and before she realized it she was on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

"Brennan! Bren!" Angela called as she woke up. "Oh thank God you're awake! Cam she's alright." She called out to the room behind them.

"Ange I'm ok just some light headedness because of my pain medication. I just need some rest. Don't tell Booth he'd be too worried."

"Ok but only if you agree to spend the next three days in bed. Only leaving it to go to the bathroom." Angela stared down at her.

"Ok. Ok, now help me up!" She gripped her friends arm and pulled her self up. Cam rushed in phone in her hand.

"Booth thank God you answered…" but she was stopped by Angela waving her arms and shaking her head and began lying as to why she rang.

"Oh no nothing's wrong I've just been trying to ring you all day to congratulate you." Angela sighed at the lousy excuse. Cam said she had to go and hung up on what sounded like a very confused Booth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I just became dizzy from all my pain medication. I'm alright."

"Ok so let's get you home."

"But you haven't tried on your dresses yet."

"Temperance that really doesn't matter right now. We'll bring them with us and try them on once we have you in bed!" Cam said, or rather commanded.

"Ok. Ange could you get my bag so I can get my credit card please." Just then Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Bones are you alright?" Booth said quickly down the phone.

"Yes of course why?"

"I just got the weirdest call from Cam."

"Oh sorry. We've… we've had a few champagnes." She said biting her tounge. "I think she may have had too many. Sorry!"

"Ok talk to you later! Love you." he said not sounding fully convinced.

"Love you too." She hung up and comforted herself in the fact that technically she hadn't lied. They had had a few drinks.

As she signed the receipt she sensed Angela looking over her shoulder.

"What's up Ange?"

"Just wondering Bren. Are you going to change your name? Cause if you do I can't exactly call you Bren anymore." She stopped for a moment and thought about it.

"Yes I think I'm going to. I think I'd like that."

"So you'll be Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth."

"No I'll be Dr Temperance Booth. No Brennan when you say it."

"Nice. That's nice." Cam smiled. They all left the shop together. Arriving at Brennan and Booth's apartment they all went in. the place had been declared as Bride central. Setting Brennan up in her bed Angela and Cam tried on their dresses. Angela in Brennan's walk-in-wardrobe, Cam in the bathroom. Brennan was too tired to object to being sentenced to her bed sp she just settled down. When the two of them re-entered her room, she was mid-yawn. They spent the next hour talking about the dresses, make-up and hairstyles. Then Angela decided that it was time for Brennan to get some rest. She was staying in the guest room and Cam was going home but was coming back over in the morning. She was taking a few days off from work to help Angela out. So they left and Brennan fell asleep gazing at her wedding dress.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Booth rolled out of bed well after mid-day. He had, had a great night the night before with Hodgins and Zach. By one o' clock it was obvious that Angela had already rung the guest list because he had gotten about ten calls from fellow F.B.I. agents all of whom were on that list, congratulating him and giving him stick about it at the same. At half one another call came through.

"Booth." He answered.

"Man marrying a squint! What are you thinking?"

"Hey, Roberts." Booth recognized the voice

"Hi, but a squint! I have to admit though that if the two of you have children they'll have brain and brawn." Roberts' office was next door to Booths and they had always gotten along.  
"Thanks… I think." He laughed.

"Seriously though congrats. You and Brennan are made for each other."

"Thanks man could you tell the others cause their giving me some mocking over marrying a squint!" he said laughing.

"I will but don't you think you deserve it, after all the years we had of you giving out about them, and if I remember correctly, you gave out quite a lot about your fiancé as well when you met her first."

"Ok maybe I did just a little, but you know… oh never mind! So you coming Saturday?"

"Definitely."

"Good. See you then and thanks for ringing."

"No hassle. See ya." Just as Booth hung up and sat on the couch Hodgins walked in.

"Man there's someone at the door. Says he knows you. But I haven't a clue who he is." Booth stood up and followed him out to the hall. Booth hadn't seen the person standing at the door in almost three years.

"J!" he stepped towards his brother.

"Hey See. Jesh you're a hard man to find! I went to you're old apartment and your neighbor told me that you moved in with Dr Brennan. She gave me that address and when I got there your ex, Camille, answered. I thought I had gone to the wrong house but she recognized me and told me where to find you. I find it odd that your old girlfriend, is one of your fiancé's bridesmaids."

"Ere you know me, can't seem to let go of anyone!"

"Sounds like you alright." He grinned and Hodgins saw that his smile was the exact same as what they all call Booth's charm smile and it clicked with him who he was.

"Hodgins, this is my brother Jared Mattis Booth. J this is Jack Hodgins, the "bug guy" I told you about." They shook hands.

"Thank you Seeley Gabriel" Jared laughed.

"Ok sorry for the Mattis thing, just don't say the G word again."

"Seeley Gabriel?" Hodgins began laughing.

"Hey just cause my big brother's here doesn't mean that I wont pull out my gun and shoot you between the eyes." Booth grinned darkly at him.

"I know that… but Gabriel!"

"Hey you know that I come from a holy family. Just don't tell Bones. She'll never let me live it down."

"Hey she'll find out on Saturday anyway. Remember the whole Pearlygates incident?"

"Yeah. I remember it well." He turned to his brother. "I thought you were coming down tomorrow?"

"Yeah well I decided to come down a day early and give my baby Bro a hand before his big day. Besides I wanted to maybe get a start on that… um favor you asked me about."

"Oh, thanks." Then he turned back to Hodgins. "Oh God I forgot to ask last night. Do you mind if my family stays here until after the wedding?"

"Well we only have twelve bedrooms but I'm sure we could fit them in."

"Thanks man." Hodgins showed Jared to a spare room. An hour later they headed out to pick up Zach and get their tuxes. After that Jared announced that he had a job to do and that he would see them all later, Zach went to the lab, even though they were officially off for the next few days, and Booth and Hodgins went to the jewelers. Booth and Brennan had talked about rings while they wrote the guest list. White gold bands. Simple and nice. Booth was going into the jewelers to tell them what to engrave on the band he was giving Brennan. He had been thinking about it ever since he had slid the engagement ring on her finger. Writing it on the form he handed it back to the manager they arranged to Hodgins to collect them on Saturday morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Across town Brennan also didn't wake up until well after twelve o' clock. But Angela insisted that she stay in bed. Just like Booth she received many calls, mainly from the people in the lab. And just like the other Agents had mocked Booth about Brennan being a squint, they all made fun of her because he was an agent. But she took no notice. At one o' clock she received the call that she had been waiting for.

"Brennan."

"Marco."

"Polo." She answered and a smile broke out on her face. "Russ. It's so good to hear from you."

"Hey Tempe. How are you?"

"I'm good. Pretty much the same, you know."

"That's a good thing I suppose."

"I hope so."

"So I got a really interesting phone call yesterday."

"Yeah?" she played along.

"Yes. Booth rang and said something about marrying you."

"really?"

"So is it true? Is my baby sister getting married? And to a fed! Of all people."

"So it's true you are afraid of Booth!"

"I am not."

"Sure." He didn't reply and all there was was silence. What felt like an eternity later he spoke.

"I'm happy for you Tempe. You deserve this, and although I hate to admit it, Booth is one of the only people that I think is remotely worthy of you."

"Thanks Russ."

"Oh by the way he also asked me to be a groomsman."

"Oh?"

"And I said yes."

"Great see you Saturday."

"See you Tempe." They hung up, and Brennan got out of her bed and dressed herself. Going into the kitchen she found Cam and Angela at the table pouring over a magazine full of hair and makeup styles.

"What are you doing out of bed?!"

"I need to go down to the jewellers, to get Booths ring inscribed."

"I can take that down for you." Angela continued to argue.

"No thanks I really want to do it myself. I need to do this myself." In the back of her mind for the entire day yesterday what she was going to write on it. It needed to be something so special. So perfect, so it took quite a while. And it surprised her that it took as long as it did since she was a writer. But now she had what she thought was the right thing to say and she intended on finishing the process herself.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Angela it will only be for about an hour. I really want to do this."

"Ok. But nothing else! We go down we do this and we stop off at the chemist on the way back."

"Why the chemist?" Cam asked.

"We need to pick up some makeup."

"right. Ok I'll drive." Cam said as she picked up her keys. They all headed out the door. They arrived at the jewellers and hour before the men. Brennan took a form from the jeweller and filled it in. not letting Angela see what she was writing. They then went and bought more make up then Brennan and Cam were sure that combines they had every owned. Heading back to the apartment they began what Angela called the makeup trials.


	21. Chapter 21

Booth searched through his pockets looking for his phone, which was once again ringing.

"Booth."

"Booth it's Cullen."

"Hello sir."

"Booth I have had Brennan's dad moved to the F.B.I. facility. I also have an hour visitation arranged for you for this evening. I thought you might want to tell him before he's taken to the wedding." Suddenly Booth felt nervous.

"For… for this evening…"

"Yes. Why are you nervous."

"No of course… of course not!"

"Don't worry it's the same for everyone when they talk to their father in law. You'll be fine. It's all arranged for four o' clock."

"Great thanks sir."

"No problem." Booth hung up.

"Shit." He said as Hodgins and Jared walked in the door.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I have an appointment to meet up with Bones' dad in an hour."

"Ouch. Good luck man!" Hodgins said patting him on the back. "I mean when I spoke to Angie's dad before our wedding he threatened to shoot me if I hurt her. I don't want to know what Max is going to say since you arrested him!"

"You arrested your partners dad!" Jared asked staring at his brother.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you all about some day but right now I need to think of a way to tell Max Keenan that I'm marrying his daughter." He slumped onto the couch and rested his head in his hands. Dreading what he had to face in an hours time. _Jesh what's wrong with me! I've arrested countless criminals and I was a sniper in the army, facing Bones' dad shouldn't be this scary. _He shook it off and headed down to J Edgar Hoover building early, deciding that he would be able to think clearer in his office. He pulled out his phone on his way. He would have to call Bones now before he went over just in case he didn't get a chance to later.


	22. Chapter 22

Booth opened the door and stepped inside. Once again he was greeted by the image of Max Keenan, sitting across an interrogation room, from him.

"Booth. Good to see you." He smiled. Booth wasn't sure if it was sincere or patronising.

"Max." he nodded and took his seat.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here and why I've been told that I'm going to an event on Saturday?" still he smiled.

"Yes I ca. but first I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Tempe?" the smile turned into a concerned frown.

"Yes."

"Has her illness gotten worse?" he didn't know she'd told him yet.

"No. no it's nothing to do with that." Booth reassured him.

"Then what is it?" Booth struggled to find the right words. That didn't happen him often. "Why do you seem so jumpy Agent Booth?" Max asked.

"Because I'm trying to find the words to tell you that I want to marry your daughter on Saturday." Booth blurted out. Max just looked at him for a few seconds. Then the smile returned.

"Good. About time. I knew from the first time I met you at the Jeffersonian that you were right for my baby girl. Even if you did stick me in jail." Booth was stunned.

"Really? You're not going to threaten to kill me or anything." When he said it he realised how weird it sounded.

"I would if I thought you would hurt her. But I know you wont. I've already asked you once but I'll say it again. Look after her!" he looked straight at him. Booth smiled.

"I will sir. And can I just ask. On Saturday can we forget that I put you in jail and just act like a man and his future son-in-law?"

"If you think it's what will make my Tempe happy." Booth stood up and shook his hand. It had been much less intimidating then he thought it was going to be. Booth walked out of that cell and as he did he heard Max say to the guard that had walked in as Booth left

"My baby's getting married." And that gave him a smile that he couldn't shake for the rest of the day.


	23. Chapter 23

"Brennan." She answered her phone.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Dad!" she got a fright when she heard his voice. He had never called her. she didn't think he was allowed to. "Why are you calling?"

"I heard you were getting married and this time I believe my source was correct, because he's the one marring you."

"Booth visited you?"

"Yes just now. I'm really happy for you Tempe."

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

"So do I get to walk you down the aisle?" she thought for a few seconds.

"Booth made it so that you're able to come?"

"Yes he did sweetie."

"Then of course you can dad. I'd love you too." She smiled again.

Great see you on Saturday Tempe."

"Bye dad." Booth had done it! He had gotten her dad permission to attend their wedding. After she hung up, she dialed Booths number.

"Booth."

"Thank you so much." She said immediately

"Your dad rang you?"

"Yes. And thank you so much!"

"No problem Bones. Anything to make you happy." They both laughed.

"thank you." she repeated.

"I love you." was his reply.

"I love you too." They both hung up.


	24. Chapter 24

She woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. And she knew it had nothing to do with the cancer. It was five in the morning. Saturday morning. She had spent the day before, sampling food for the reception. She hadn't been up to tasting much so she trusted Cam and Angela's decision. After that they had tried on the dresses and done their hair and makeup. It still seemed so surreal to her. The white dress, the church, the rings. She couldn't believe it all, even though it had been her idea in the first place. She lay in bed looking up at the ceiling for almost two hours. At seven Angela burst into the room.

"Come on Bren time to get ready! Into the shower with you." she pulled the covers off her. Brennan smiled and got up. Despite the immense fear she was feeling she couldn't wait for the rest of the day.

Booth was out of the house at half past eight and heading into town to pick up the suits. On the way home he dialed Brennan's number.

"Hey Bones. What you up to?" he said the second she answered the phone.

"Booth! Well at this present moment in time I am sitting at the kitchen table getting my nails done by Angela and my hair put in curlers by Cam." He could hear from the tone of her voice that she wasn't exactly enjoying it. He laughed.

"So you're in your element."

"No Booth I'm not in fact I don't think I really like it! I'd be more in my element in the lab." He laughed harder.  
"Sarcasm Bones."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Sure."

"What are you doing?"

"Picking up my tux." She was about to reply when the phone was snatched off her.

"Booth Bren has to hang up now because I need her other hand. We'll talk to you at two o' clock."

"Ok Ange. Bye." They hung up. He smiled as he imagined Cam and Angela doing Brennan's hair and make-up. Pulling into Hodgins' house there was another car there that he recognized. He walked in the door still smiling an elderly man came into the hall towards him.

"It's been too long son. You need to visit us more often!" a man stood up.

"I will Pop." He hugged him.

"Seeley!" a woman came out he went to hug her too but she stopped him. "Please don't tell me you intend going to your wedding with that scruffy little excuse for a beard!" he rolled his eyes.

"Hi mom."

"Don't roll your eyes at me young man! Now give your mother a kiss." He obliged and they walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the counter was Hodgins, Jared and Zach.

"Hey man. Are they the suits?"

"Yeah just collected them." Hodgins stood up.

"Ok then Zach and I are going to go collect the rings. And no we wont look at them until after the wedding even though Angela tried to bribe me into looking and telling her what you both wrote." He smiled and they left. Booth sat down with his brother and parents.

"So how was the trip down?"

"Oh fine. Your mother couldn't be quiet for two seconds the whole way down but…" she cut him off.

"Well I'm sorry I'm excited about my baby boy's wedding! Can't a mother talk about her son?"

"Yes woman you can, but there's no need to talk the ears off me!" the two men laughed a t their fathers reply.

"You're giving our sons a bad example!" she huffed. "Now Seeley where is Temperance staying I want to go and talk to her before the wedding." She smiled.

"She's at our apartment. I'll write down the address." He went and got a piece of paper.

"You moved in with her already?" his father raised an eyebrow.

"Yes dad but only because I don't know how long I have left with her. I want to make the most of the time I have left."

"We understand son." His mother replied. He turned around and pretended to search for a pen. He heard his mother whisper. "What did I tell you! Don't bring that up!" she slapped his father lightly on the arm. He scribbled down the address and handed it to his mother. "Are you ok to drive there or do you want me to take you?" Booth offered. She shook her finger in his face.

"Ah no! No chance! You just want to go over there and talk to her. You know that's bad luck." He smiled and Jared and his father laughed. "Now you go shave and I'll be back soon!" the three men laughed and she left the house.


	25. Chapter 25

When Brennan heard the buzzer she immediately took the opportunity to get away from the chaos for a moment. Seeing who was at the door she smiled and let them up.

"Who is it?" Angela asked.

"You'll see." Brennan replied. A minute later there was a knock on the door. Cam opened it.

"Mags!" She said smiling. "Long time no see."

"Camille it's good to see you." Booths mother hugged Cam, and she led her into the kitchen.

"Hi Margaret." Brennan said.

I've told you to call me Mags." She embraced Brennan. Out of the corner of her eye Temperance saw Angela look at the new arrival with a puzzled expression.

"Angela Montenegro, Margaret Booth." She introduced them.

"Call me Mags. You must be the artist." She said shaking Angela's hand.

"Nice to meet you. How did you know I'm the artist?"

"Oh Seeley has told me all about all of you. I've heard some interesting stories." She laughed. And Angela recognized her smile as the one she saw on a daily basis on Booth.

"Nothing too bad I hope." The four women laughed and sat down.

"So Temperance I can't believe you finally got my son to settle down. I thought you'd never get together." Brennan went to object but Mags continued. She turned to Angela and Cam "You know Seeley brought here up to our house for Easter last year, and I just couldn't believe that they weren't going out. I mean they acted like an old married couple!" the three of them laughed. "They acted exactly like Jonathon and I do." She put her hand on Angela's arm. "That's Seeley's father."

"How is he?" Brennan asked.

"Nice way to change the subject Temperance. He's fine thank you. In fact he's well chuffed that his son is marring you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." She turned and reached into her bag. "Now I left my outfit with Seeley so I'll have to head back but I just wanted to give you this." She took a box very like the one Booth had kept the ring in. opening it she handed it to her future daughter-in-law. Brennan looked into the box and found a gorgeous diamond brooch in the shape of a flower. She gasped and looked up at Margaret.

"It's… it's stunning."

"I know. It belonged to my great-grand mother. She wore it on her wedding day as did my grandmother, my mother and I. I thought it could be you're something old."

"And borrowed" Brennan added.

"No it's yours now. Yours and Seeley's. I know it would mean a lot to him." She felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Thank you Mags." She hugged her again.

"Now I better head back to the house we're staying in. Hodgins' house." She stood up.

"That's Angela's house too." Cam said.

"Right. Well thank you for your letting us stay there we couldn't find a hotel on such short notice."

"No problem." Angela smiled.

"I'll see you all at the church." She let herself.

"Is it weird that she really reminded me of Booth?" Angela said.

"No. but just wait until you meet his father." Cam said. "the resemblance there is scary" Brennan was too caught up in the brooch.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. And a tear slipped down her cheek. This was proof that she had been accepted into Booths family…


	26. Chapter 26

Suddenly it dawned on him. He was standing at the top of the church waiting for the love of his life to walk up from the back. As he was thinking he felt something tugging on his sleeve. Parker.

"Yes bub?"

"Are you ok Dad? You look worried."

"I'm ok Park, just nervous I guess."

"Why? Are you worried that Dr Bones won't be here?"

"Something like that Parker."

"Don't worry. I think she'll be here." He smiled.

"Thanks bub!" he ruffled his hair. The boy laughed and went back to his place. And even though Booth knew that they had just been the words of a seven year old they gave him immense reassurance.


	27. Chapter 27

"Breath Brennan" Angela said putting the finishing touches to Temperance's hair.

"Why am I so nervous Ange?"

"Because you're about to declare your love for another human being in front of a lot of people and your going to commit yourself to that same person. That's kind of scary." Cam said absentmindedly. "Sorry that's not helping is it?"

"No." Angela said.

"I may have been spending too much time with Zach that was like something he'd say." Cam continued.

"Yeah." Angela laughed. She steered Brennan towards the mirror.

"Take a look. What do you think?" Brennan looked at herself and couldn't believe it. She felt so scared and sick but she looked, well she looked great.

"Wow well done Ange, Cam you did a great job." She turned to them.

"Don't be so modest Sweetie. We did very little. You're stunning." Angela took her arms. "Now stop being nervous. The only thing you need to remember is that you love Booth and he loves you so much. Oh and that you look drop dead gorgeous!" Angela smiled. And she hugged her. Then Brennan motioned for Cam to join in the hug. They were still hugging a minute later, when the door opened.

"Tempe?" it was Max. The two bridesmaids stepped aside and Brennan looked up at her father. "Temperance baby you look amazing!" he smiled and Brennan could have sworn she saw a tear come to his eye.

"I'm so glad you could come."

"Me too. Now are you ready to go?" he put out his arm. She took it and nodded.

"I think so." Angela opened the door and Cam began walking up the aisle. Angela followed, and then Brennan took a deep breath and stepped out…


	28. Chapter 28

The light in the church blinded her momentarily. Then she saw everyone stand up and turn towards her, finally her eyes settled on Booth, his expression would stay in her mind forever. She smiled and looked at her father who was beaming.

"Oh my God…" he said quietly the second he saw her. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She seemed less pale then she had been for the last few weeks, there was more colour in her cheeks. The dress. All he could think was wow. It looked perfect on her. Her hair was curled and she had left it down. He loved it like that, even though he had never told her that. Then something shiny caught his eye, something in her hair. When she got to the alter he could see exactly what it was. And he recognised it immediately.

"It's your family brooch." She whispered noticing him looking at her hair. "Ange decided it would look better in my hair."

"It does. You look amazing Temperance." He whispered back. "Beautiful."

"I'm shaking." She smiled weakly.

"That's ok. It's normal. "Her father whispered in ear. The priest began,

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"I give my baby girl to this man. Wholeheartedly." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He sat down in the front row. Booth couldn't take his eyes off her. She was perfect. She blushed slightly under his gaze. The ceremony continued and yet he still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Temperance Ruth Brennan…" Booth coughed. "… I'm sorry Temperance "Bones" Ruth Brennan…" She laughed. "… do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband." She looked at him, and squeezed his hand.

"I do."

"And Seeley Gabriel Booth…" Brennan laughed.

"Gabriel!" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad!" he said. Then the priest coughed.

"You know I have never been interrupted this much at a wedding."

"Sorry." She bit her lip.

"…Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asked. Booth lost his thought for a second on the word death, he knew that that mightn't be too far away. She looked at him.

"I do." Her face relaxed. Then it was time for the rings. Hodgins handed a little bag to Parker and the young boy went over to his dad.

"Thanks bub." He took out the ring that he had gotten for her. And gave her the bag. Smiling she took hers out. He couldn't even hear what the priest was saying all he could see was her. She held up her hand waiting for him. He realised that he was supposed to be putting the ring on her finger. He held out her ring and showed her what it said. She read it and looked back up at him. "Thank you." She mouthed. He nodded and slid it on her finger. Then it was her turn.

She held up her ring and showed him what it said he smiled his trademark charm smile. And she slid it on his finger.

The next few minutes passed and then he heard "You may now kiss the bride. She took control and leaned in towards him taking the lapels of his jacket in her hands. It reminded him of their first kiss. Except they weren't under the mistletoe and they weren't being stared at by Caroline Julian alone. There was a cheer as they broke apart. They were both beaming from ear to ear.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi everyone I hope you like it!! Thanks for reading and for the reviews I've gotten!! I just want to say now that I know what I've written as the inscriptions mightn't actually fit on a wedding ring but let's just all pretend that it would!! _

_Thanks_

_Lol _

_Gracie (Bonesmad)_

She hadn't stopped smiling since she left the church. Even the shaking had… well not stopped but had eased. She was know in the restroom "touching up" before going into the reception. She found herself having to lean back against the wall. She was married. To Booth. It still seemed so surreal. She twisted the silver wedding band on her finger. Pulling it off she read again what Booth had written. When she first read them on the alter, she had felt the gaping hole that her family's departure had left in her finally fill up. He had made her complete once again. She read the words ten times over before going out into the hall to wait for him,

"Never to leave. Booth"


	30. Chapter 30

Booth threw some water on his face and smiled into the mirror. The ceremony had gone without a hitch but he had to admit that he was slightly worried about going into the reception. He was afraid that it would be too much for her. his wedding band added a strange weight to his hand. He looked down at it and took it off. What she had put on it were the best words he had ever heard. It was so little but meant more to him then anything.

"All my trust in you. Bones"


	31. Chapter 31

"Ladies and gents!" Hodgins stood up. "May I present to you Mr and Mrs. Seeley Booth!" Booth and Brennan walked in arm in arm still beaming. Booth saw his mother coming towards them.

"Congratulations Darling!" she kissed his cheek.

"And Temperance…" she turned to his new wife. "… Welcome to the family." She kissed her too and Booth saw Brennan blush.

"Wow Bones. In almost four years I don't think I've ever seen you speechless." She just smiled.

They sat down and the meal started. He noticed that she didn't eat much but it was more then she ate most days. Once the cake, which they had picked out last minute, was cut the band began. Brennan was feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything and felt that everyone in the room had congratulated her twice. Normally she could have taken it but not with the way she was feeling. The dull pain in the pit of her stomach was back. But she was not going to let that ruin her day.

The lead singer of the band announced that the first dance was for the bride and her father. Booth let go of her hand she walked out to her father and took his hand. The song stared and she was surprised when she recognized it. It was Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you'.

"I requested it." Max whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"I have to go after this baby."

"Really?" she looked up at him."

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm glad you could come."

"Me too Baby. Me too." They finished the dance and he stepped back. "I'm proud of you Tempe."

"Thank you… Dad." He smiled and walked towards the door where she saw a guard waiting for him. A tear was about to escape her when she felt a large hand engulf her hand.

"Now we'll have the couple's first dance as husband and wife." Booth put his arms around her and the song started. He had chosen it, it was a song he loved and that he had introduced Brennan to a few weeks ago. Westlife's "The Rose."

"I know this song!" she said smiling, surprised once again with herself.

"I know." She got lost in his eyes but after a minute her vision blurred. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't ignore the pain in her stomach any more. As the last few notes played Booth felt her grip on him tighten. He knew something was wrong. The song ended but he didn't remove his arms from around her.

"Bones…" she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Booth I can…" she collapsed into his arms.

"Jared!" he shouted, holding on to her for dear life.


	32. Chapter 32

Booth, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Zach and Booth's parents were all in the waiting room. Booth was pacing up and down staring at the door. It had been a half an hour since she had collapsed and he was really starting to worry. He needed news and he needed it soon.

"I didn't know Jared was a doctor. Did you?" Zach asked Angela.

"Zach we'll talk about it later." Angela hushed him. But Booth had heard. When he had called Jared and he had, revived her they had all pretty much guessed what Jared did for a living. He was going to tell them what he had asked Jared to do for Bones when the man himself walked in. Booth rushed over to him.

"See she's ok we got her stabilized and she woke up. But I really think we need to ask her about operating. Now rather then later."

"Ok. Ok are you sure." He asked.

"Yes. I would be best to do this while she's able instead of waiting until she deteriorates more." He said slowly taking in his brother's pained expression. "Seeley?"

"Yes. Right. Can I talk to her?"

"Yes. Come with me." Jared led him from the room and the other's just watched on.

"Jared's operating?" Cam turned to Mags.

"Yes. Seeley asked him to take a look at the case." She said.

"Agent Booth's brother's a surgeon!" Zach said.


	33. Chapter 33

Booth slowly opened the door he had been led to. It was heart breaking seeing her lying there. Her dress was thrown over a chair by the window. She was attached to a drip and her breathing was labored but he could see that her eyes were opened.

"Temperance?" he took her hand. She looked over to him.

"Booth. What happened?" she said with a slight croak in her voice.

"You… you fainted at the reception."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"Stopping the wedding short." She coughed.

"Don't be stupid Bones. It's not your fault!" She smiled. "Bones we need to talk. I should have told you sooner. Jared is the head of surgery at his hospital and I asked him to take a look at your case to see if there was anything he could do and he… he thinks it's operable." She lifted herself up slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean don't ask me the details you know me I couldn't tell you anything about it but. But Bones he's good. and I… well I don't know it's up to you." he stopped. "So what do you think?"

"It's my best chance isn't it?" she asked.

"They think so yes." He admitted.

"Alright then."

"What"

"I consent to the surgery."

"Don't you want to think about it first?" he asked.

"If this might give me some more time then I'll try it."

"You're sure?"

"Booth I've made up mind would you stop it!"

"Same old bossy Brennan!"

"I know."

"Bones. He thinks we should do this as soon as possible."

"Ok. But I need to talk to him and go through the procedure."

"Ok."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Jared."

"I didn't want to make a big deal of it incase…"

"Incase he couldn't do anything?"

"Yes."

"Booth you know the chances of me… making it through this are… very minimal."

"I know."

"And Booth if this doesn't work. I need to know that you won't blame yourself. I need to know that you wont… that you'll keep going." He melted under her words. "Booth I know I have never really been able to read people but, with you it's different. I get you. Most of the time." she shrugged. He couldn't respond. That was the most, un-bones-like thing she had ever said. He changed the subject.

"So Bones. What else was on that list of yours?"

"Oh… nothing it doesn't matter. It can't happen."

"Of course it does tell me!" she blushed.

"What is Dr Temperance Brennan blushing?"

"It's Dr Temperance Booth now."

"I like that but don't change the subject!"

"Booth it doesn't matter. It couldn't happen."

"So. You could still tell me!" she didn't open her mouth. "Bones!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Well I wanted to leave you something for when I left…" she cut short. He was so confused.

"Like what."

"Booth I wanted to give you what I know you've wanted for a long time… but when I thought about it I realized what a ridiculous irrational idea it was because of the time frame I was given. But I did really want you to know just how much you have… made me question my views on life. And well…"

"Bones just tell me please."

"I wanted to give you a child Booth." She said quickly, finding herself unable to look him in the eye.

"Wow. Bones. Thank you."

"It doesn't matter Booth. It can't happen!"

"It will. After this operation we'll have all the time we need!"

"Booth please don't get you're hopes up!"

"I'm not it's called being optimistic! You know some psychologists say that positive thinking can truly affect your actions and the outcome of certain events." He smiled.

"I hate psychology." She muttered. He kissed her forehead.

"I know that's why I said it." She lightly hit his arm. "Will I go get Jared?"

"Wait a minute." She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Unclipping something she pulled it out of her hair. It was the brooch. She placed it into Booth's hand.

"Maybe you should give this back to your mother."

"No I can't Bones. It's tradition. Passed from mother to daughter."

"Booth I'm not your mother's daughter." She said.

"Well it would be kind of hard for her to pass it on to her daughter since she has too sons." He laughed.

"Well then maybe you should give it to Jared."

"Bones. It's ours and we'll pass it on to our daughter." He kissed her hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Well at least look after for now." She didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Ok. Will I go get J?"

"Yes. I think so." He went outside and called Jared in.

"Have you decided?" Jared asked.

"Yes. We're going to through with it." Booth said. "You better be as good as mom say's you are J!" he laughed.

"I am don't worry." He smiled. He knew just how much Brennan meant to his brother and that just put more pressure on him. "Now, do you want to go through the procedure?"

"Yes please." Brennan replied but Booth had zoned out. He just watched her as she listened to Jared. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. That she wanted a child with him. He just couldn't believe it. He gripped her hand tighter and tried to concentrate on what his brother was saying.

"Ok then?" he looked from one to the other. "Any questions?"

"No. thanks J." Booth said.

"Right then. We'll get you ready then."

"Ok." Brennan sighed. "Right." Jared left the room and came back with a nurse.

"Seeley I'm sorry but you have to go." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He stood up not letting go of her hand.

"I love you Bones. See you soon."

"I… I love you too." She hesitated.

"I know." He shrugged, and walked towards the door slowly. He was terrified that that would be the last time he saw her smile.


	34. Chapter 34

A nurse led him to another waiting room, where the others joined him five minutes later.

"So she's gone into surgery?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Booth replied. They all settled into chairs around the room. "Ange." He called her over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jared looking into Bones' case. I didn't want to make too big a deal about it incase there was nothing he could do."

"I get it G-man don't worry." She took his hand. They both fell silent. Booth staring at the door and Angela thinking. She was silently praying that she would never have to think about what Brennan had asked her to do. Less then a week ago Brennan had asked her to look after Booth if she didn't make it. Angela had put on a brave face determined to try and comfort her. she knew that if Brennan didn't make it through this it would destroy Booth. She had been there all the times Brennan had been in trouble or missing and it had hurt him bad. She just hoped she got through this because if she didn't it would kill them all a little.


	35. Chapter 35

Seven hours later there was still no word. Jared had said it would take five.


	36. Chapter 36

Hodgins and Jonathon walked in the door behind the waiting group. He, Cam, Mags and Jonathon had left a half an hour ago to get clothes for everyone. Hodgins handed bags to Angela and Zach and they both went to the bathrooms to change. Jack then placed another bag down beside Booth. But he was concentrating so hard on the door, through which he could see another door that led to where his brother and he wife were, that he didn't even notice when Hodgins put his hand on his shoulder. A few minutes later Cam and Mags walked in with more coffee for everyone. Mags handed cups to Hodgins and her husband. Cam took cups over to Angela and Zach and then went over to Booth. She took his last cup from his hand, noticing that it was still full and had gone stone cold. She had given it to him three hours ago. Placing the new one in his hand she looked at him. He didn't take his eyes off the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Booth was lead to the post op ward. She was lying there on a breathing machine. He felt his heart stop when he saw her. She looked so weak. Feeble but he knew that she wasn't he knew just how strong she really was. He took a seat beside her, almost afraid to touch her. But also afraid that if he didn't he would never have the chance to again. Looking a the monitors he saw that her pulse was weak. Her heart rate, slow. His Bones was on the brink of death but she was hanging on, always hanging on. And he prayed it would last.


	38. Chapter 38

Booth looked at his watch. Nine and a half hours. Something was wrong. But then as if someone was reading his mind the door through the one that he had been staring at for hours now swung open and his brother walked out with another man. He pulled his head gear off and shook his head. Booth jumped up and the entire room followed his gaze. Jared walked in.

"J! What happened what took so long?" he said immediately.

"The cancer was more advanced then the films showed, Seeley, so it took more time. she lost a lot of blood and we almost lost her twice, but we got her through. The rest is up to her." he looked so sullen Booth knew the chances weren't good.


	39. Chapter 39

Angela opened the door slowly and looked at him. Booth had been sitting there for the last five hours. Five hours without letting go of her hand. Five hours without speaking.

"Booth. Sweetie. You need to get out of this room for a minute." She walked over to him and grasped his shoulder. "Get some air."

"I can't Ange. I can't leave her." he answered she noticed that he was holding something on his lap.

"Booth get some coffee. Go to the chapel. Go to the bathroom anything just get out of this room. I promise she'll still be here when you get back." She said with complete sincerity. He looked up at her. Unsure whether or not to believe her.

"Ok." He sighed "But only for a minute." She nodded. He stood up placing what was o his lap onto the chair and left the room. Angela went to sit down beside her best friend, but sat on what Booth had placed on the chair. Brennan's wedding dress. Angela took it in her hands and sighed. Taking Brennan's hand she hesitated.

"Bren, sweetie I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can please, please keep fighting! Come through this. I know you probably don't think you have strength left in you but we all know you do. Bren you have to wake up for us and especially for Booth. He needs you sweetie. And besides you have to write another book! You left us all wondering if Kathy and Andy are going to get back together!" she smiled. Then the door opened. Booth had been through to his word and had only been gone a minute. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"You're back."

"Yes. Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine G-man. Just fine." she smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

Three hours later Booth was still sitting in that same spot. The rest were taking turns in calling in to check on him but only one visitor at a time was aloud in the post-op ward. Jared had just been in to check on her and Booth had made no effort to put away the dress he was still holding on his lap. A nurse had brought it in hours ago and he hadn't been able to put it away. Jared said that by right she should be showing some signs of revival by now, but not to lose hope over it. When he left Booth took her hand in his and spoke to her for the first time since she had come out of the operation. It had taken him a while to decide what to say.

"Bones. I know that if you could hear me that you'd just give out to me for saying this but please wake up! I need you to. The entire gang needs you too. Remember we're the centre. We need to hold." He put her hands up to his mouth. "Please Temperance." The second her name left his lips his world began to fall apart, all the machines that were attached to her started beeping. He stood up with a fright and the door burst open. Two nurses and Jared burst in.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest. We need to act fast. Get him out of here Mary. I need space." Jared said taking the pillows from under her head and pulling the bed away from the wall. Booth was pulled from the room still clutching to dress. The beeping from the machines filling his head.

"Charging at 260." Jared continued. "Clear!" the door shut in front of his face. He couldn't see her anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

The beeping was still as loud in his head as it had been the second it had started. It was the sound of her dying. Of her life slipping away. Of her leaving him. He knew it shouldn't still be that clear, not now, two years on. Two years since he had first heard that haunting noise. Yet he could still hear it clearly every time he let his mind wander, every time he went to the lab and was saw her empty office, every time he so much as saw a hospital. And even now as he was sitting at his desk he couldn't get them out of his head. He slammed his fist against the wooden surface as if in an effort to banish the sounds from his mind.

"Is it the beeping again?" came a silky voice through the door, and the beeping immediately vanished.

"Yes." He smiled weakly.

"Booth I've told you its completely irrational that you still hear them! I mean I'm still here I made it." Brennan said putting her hand on her hip.

"Bones how many times do I have to tell you there was nothing rational about you almost dying!" he stood up and pulled her up into a bear hug. Ever since he had confessed to her a year ago that he still heard that beeping she had been telling him how ridiculous it was. But he knew that she wouldn't get it. The second he had heard that noise he had thought he had lost her. That she was gone, and that had nearly killed him. That had made the noise terrifying to him. While he hugged her his mind drifted back to that day in the hospital

_What felt like an eternity later the door re-opened and Jared came out. The noise was gone the room behind him was silent. Booth rushed at his brother._

"_Jared what happed why is it quiet! Is she ok!" he tried to get into her room but Jared caught him by the shoulders and stopping him._

"_Seeley calm down!" he applied more force. "She's fine! We got her back!" he said. Booth slumped against his brother._

"_Oh thank God." He laughed nervously. Jared propped him up._

"_And Seeley, she's awake." Booth hugged him and rushed into the room._

Booth then thought about the months that had followed. Her recovery had been swift and a year later she had been like her old self, except now all her personal stationary said Dr Temperance Booth. He was snapped out of his reverie by her calling his name.

"Booth!...See!... You need to let me go I left her in the hall!" he let go of her quickly.

"Well bring her in!" Booth turned and cleared a space on his desk. Brennan came back in the door and placed a carrier on that space. This was the reason Booth hadn't seen Brennan at the lab for the last year. He grinned widely and reached into the carrier.

"Hey Amy!" he picked his daughter up. "How's my little girl today!" he cradled the three month old in his arms while his wife smiled on. He looked at his child, his beautiful little girl. There was a knock on the door and Cullen walked in with a stack of files for Booth.

"Well it's the Booths." He said.

"Wow I've never gotten used to that." Brennan said.

"Bones two years on you'd want to start!" Booth smiled as Cullen came over to him.

"Little Amy-Beth!" he took her hand. "She's gotten big Booth." he said goodbye and left the room. Brennan smiled again. She couldn't believe that she had all this. A husband and child. A family.

"Booth I was wondering if you could mind her for an hour. I have to go to the lab and make sure everything is ready for me to go back tomorrow

"Of course I will! Need you even ask! But Bones are you sure you're ready?"

"Booth I've been working from home for two years now. I'm ready!" he nodded. She had planned to go back to work a year after she was given the all clear but a week before she was due to return she found out that she was pregnant so she decided not to go back until the baby was born. She had worked with Zach over video link and had made at least three trips to the Jeffersonian a week, which he accepted because he knew that he could never get her to stop working all together. She had also written two books which for some reason Angela found amusing.

"Ok I'll see you soon!" she kissed him and kissed her daughters forehead.

Booth put Amy back in her carrier and turned it around to face his chair. Sitting down he just looked into her eyes. He still marveled at how like her mothers they were. They were the exact same shade of grey-blue, that he loved. She was so perfect. He couldn't believe that she was real sometimes. He sometimes thought it was all a dream, and if he closed his eyes for too long the next time he opened them he would be back sitting in that chair beside her almost lifeless body. But she was real. Brennan had completed her list. She had given him a child. A beautiful baby girl.

The Booth family brooch was now kept in a large wooden box in a drawer in the bedroom. And it would stay there until Brennan passed it onto their daughter on her wedding day. Amy-Beth yawned and stuck her fist in her mouth. He laughed softly. She always did that when she was going to sleep. And if he remembered correctly Parker used to do that too. His life was perfect now. Amazing to say the least. But to get to this point he had, had to go through so much. What was he thinking! _They _had, had to go trough so much. Her most of all. But he and Brennan had a life together now and nothing could change that. Not after all they'd been through. The cancer had been a black period in all their lives but look at what they had now! They had everything. And now he knew that even the strongest of us fall, that no-one is immune to anything. And just because some have stronger characters then others it doesn't mean that they cant be taken away in a moment. But he was thankful because he hadn't been forced to learn that the hard way. Brennan too had learned a lot form her illness. And it was a lesson that both hoped they would never have to go through again.

_(",)END(",)_

_Ok so it's over. Why do I always get upset when I get to this point of any story! I know when I start them they'll end someday, and yet I'm still not prepared for when it actually happens!!! So thanks for reading you have no idea how much it means to me! I hope you liked it and that you're all happy I kept her alive! I just want to say that calling their daughter Amy had nothing to do with Cullen's daughter (even though I loved her character and I hated to see her sick!!) Actually Amy-Beth is a friend of mine who convinced me to save Brennan… And this story is dedicated to her because when I thought about it I just couldn't kill her so thanks for bringing me to my senses Amy!_

_Thanks again for reading it!_

_Lots of Love _

_Grace (bonesmad)_

_PS Long live Brennan & Booth!_


End file.
